. This application is a renewal to study the quality of nursing care provided to people with AIDS utilizing a quality of care framework to conceptualize patient problems (inputs), nursing activities (processes), and patient status (outcomes). A prospective, repeated measures (5 points in time) study design will be used to accrue 335 persons living with AIDS from 4 settings (hospital, skilled nursing facility, home, and hospice care). This Sample is designed to ensure sufficient numbers of people of color and women to allow analysis of nursing care activities and patient outcomes by gender, ethnicity, and setting. The quality of nursing care in each setting will be evaluated by describing the observed relations among identified problems, nursing interventions, and patient status. The findings from this renewal will provide descriptions of those nursing care activities evaluated to be effective for improving outcomes for persons with AIDS.